The present invention relates generally to a policy violation detection method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and a computer program product for detecting real-time semantic policy violations for a possible future activity using recent transactions.
People are often subject to policies related to an activity. These policies may be formulated and communicated by a company prior to these people performing or completing the activity or may be communicated during the activity. For example, before booking a flight, the user may be given the cancellation policy to review which will be in effect from when they book the flight to when they check in for the flight. Other policies, such as the baggage policy of the respective airline, may not be communicated directly but can be looked up by the traveler.
However, policies are stated in natural language and thus could be ambiguous or difficult to understand. Further, policies may be stated in complex “legalese” or company-specific jargon. Policies also may be very long and take users a long time to read. Also, users may forget about the policies because there may be a long time between the issuance of the policy and the policy taking effect (e.g., booking a flight and taking the flight some weeks or months later). Or, policies may be implicit or have to be looked up and thus it is easy to violate them. Further, policies are concerned with future actions. In general, people like to be alerted to policies that both are situationally relevant and semantically relevant and warn against possible future actions that the user might perform that would violate the policy.
There is a need in the art to alert users of potential policy violations based on those users' recent transactions.